Porpentina Goldstein
Porpentina Esther "Tina" Scamander (née Goldstein) is an American half-blood witch and a major protagonist in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film series. She was the wife of Magizoologist Newt Scamander, older sister of Queenie Goldstein and the grandmother of Rolf Scamander. After graduating from IIvermorny, she became an Auror for the Magical Congress of the United States of America. Biography Early life Porpentina Esther "Tina" Goldstein was born 19 August 1901 and had a younger sister named Queenie and was a half-blood Witch. She was nicknamed "Tina" by her friends and family while her sister called her "Teenie." She lost her parents at a young age due to Dragon Pox. Afterwards, Queenie and Tina raised each other and maintained a strong, sisterly bond into adulthood. During her youth, she attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Thunderbird house. She became an Auror working for Magical Congress of the United States of America. However, her career fell th rough when she used magic against Credence Barebone's adoptive mother, Mary Lou, because she was abusing him. The resulting attack on Mary Lou caused Tina to be demoted to a Federal Wand Permit Officer, which was below her amitious standards. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' Later life Later in life, Tina married Newt and moved to the United Kingdom. They at least had one child, who gave them a grandson, Rolf. In late 20th century, she and her husband lived in Dorset with their pet Kneazles, Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. Following Rolf's marriage to Luna Lovegood, Tina and Newt became the great-grandaprents of Lorcan and Lysander. By 2017, she and her husband were still alive at the age of 116 and still living in Dorset. Personality Initially, Tina was a valiant and ambitious Auror, but following her demotion, she became discontented and lost some of her nerve. However, her strong will allowed her to not only push through this but also persist with the job she was given, but also to oppose the Second Salemer No-Majes. Tina initially had a rather neutral opinion about Newt Scamander, considering him a threat to the Statute of Secrecy. However, due to his handsome appearance, tender heart, and endearing personality, and most of all his recognised innocence and the utter sense of right and wrong they shared, she began developing tender feelings for him, which he certainly reciprocated. For Tina, their exploits together have been a journey of renewal. Her experiences before and during the Obscurial attack on New York have given her more serenity and allowed her to come to terms with her hardships and attempted to find peace and calm within herself. Having grown bolder and happier, she set her sights on finding and redeeming Credence Barebone, hoping to save him from both the Alliance and himself. Unlike her sister Queenie, Tina demonstrated an incorruptible moral code when pushed to the forefront, as she resisted Gellert Grindelwald's persuasive speech, and joined the war efforts to oppose the Dark Lord. Trivia * Tina was the first known student of Ilvermorny to be introduced in the series. * She is only addressed by her sirname and her nicknames in the first film. Her full name was read on her MACUSA Identity Card, confirming her identity as Newt's future wife. * Katherine Waterston was ten years older than her role when she initially played Tina in the first Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them film. Gallery Tina Goldstein 1.jpg Tina Goldstein 3.jpg Tina Goldstein 4.jpg Tina Goldstein 2.jpg Tina and Newt.jpg Navigation Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Female Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Magic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable